Momentos Familiares y Otros No Tanto
by Monnyca Malfoy
Summary: Serie de OneShot's y Drabbles sobre la vida familiar entre Edward, Bella y su hija Nessie, y uno que otro momento Nessie&Jacob. Cap. #9 Palomitas de Maiz.
1. Regalo Sorpresa

_He aquí un nuevo proyecto que ha salido de mi cabeza. Escribir sobre momentos entre Bella, Edward y su hija, Reneesme(:_

_Esto es algo nuevo que se me ha ocurrido y ojala les agrade. Serán pequeñas partes de su vida juntos, no tendrán una sincronía. Todos los personajes saldrán en un momento dado, la familia Cullen, Jacob, Charlie, y porque no, también alguno que otro Volturi._

_No se, exactamente, cuantos capitulos habrá, pero deseo que sean muchos :P_

_Ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo._

_Cabe mencionar, que todo será a perspectiva de Renesme, tal vez, eso cambie en uno que otro capitulo, pero yo les avisare._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capitulo 1. Regalo sorpresa.

-Nessie- habló mi mamá. –Recuerda que tienes que ir a la escuela. Y es un poco tarde.

Me levante de la cama rápidamente y me arregle. Peine mi cabello rizado color cobre. Me puse una blusa negra de manga larga, unos jeans claros y unas botas negras. Tome mi mochila con los libros ya dentro. Estábamos en Vancouver, no podíamos seguir en Forks, pues seria extraño que todos vieran a mama y a papá nunca envejecer, y a mi, crecer a paso veloz.

-Estoy aquí mama- hable bajando las escaleras de madera.

-Toma, bebe- hablo mi hermosa mama, ofreciéndome un vaso de cristal lleno de sangre. Inmediatamente se me hizo agua a la boca y a la vez, me sentí extraña al beber sangre de un vaso, en vez de ir a cazar junto con papa y mama. Lo bebí con ansias y sacie la poca sed que había tenido desde anoche. Era extraño, pero prefería beber sangre, que comer. La comida humana no estaba tan mal y la comía muy de vez en cuando, mas que nada, cuando nos visitaba Jacob o salía con alguna amiga.

-Pronto iremos a cazar Nessie- hablo papá de manera muy tranquila.

Lo mire de forma recriminatoria. Detestaba que leyera mis pensamientos, supuse que lo hizo por ver la expresión de mi cara pensativa cuando mama me ofreció el vaso lleno de aquel liquido vital para cualquier vampiro: la sangre, ese liquido rojo y delicioso.

-Se me olvidaba hija- hablo papá de nuevo, ignorando mi cara –Te tenemos tu madre y yo un regalo, esta afuera- dijo levantándose lentamente del sofá, yo lo voltee a ver mientras se me iluminaba la cara

–Pero antes- volvió a hablar con su voz aterciopelada –Lávate los dientes, no querrás que todos vean que están manchados de sangre- sonrió de medio lado y yo corrí hacia el lavabo; me cepille los dientes lo mas rápido que pude, de hecho, tarde 5 segundos o menos, pues utilicé la velocidad que todo vampiro posee y yo saque tal velocidad, de la mitad vampiro que soy. Corri, y me puse enfrente de papá, quien sonrió tomando la mano de mamá y me hacia un ademán con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, y obedecí, como toda buena hija...

Papá abrió la puerta lentamente con su mano libre, saliendo primero el con mi mama y después yo, y lo que vi, sinceramente me sorprendió.

-¡Oh Por Dios!- fue lo único que pude decir al ver lo que tenia frente a mi: Un Mustang color plateado convertible.

-Ojala te guste Nessie- habló mamá. Y corrí hacia ellos, los abrace fuertemente y ellos me correspondieron. Su fuerza era increíble, pero mi agradecimiento por el carro ultimo modelo que era mío desde este momento, era mas grande.

-Creímos que necesitarías un carro- hablo mamá, mientras se acababa el abrazo.

-Y que mejor este Mustang, se de tu pasión por la velocidad como todo buen Cullen- dijo papá muy orgulloso, me limité a sonreír.

-Muchísimas Gracias.

Papá me dio las llaves del coche y yo me dirigí hacia mi nuevo automovil con una sonrisa. Jamás pensé que me darían algo así.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Aquí se termina el capitulo._

_Ojala les haya gustado y si gustan podrían dejarme un Review(: Gracias por leerme y actualizare lo mas pronto posible._

_El cap. Me gustó demasiado, que tus papas te regalen un Mustang debe ser genial xD jaja_

_Cuídense, y que estén muy bien :P_

_Att. Monnyca Malfoy_


	2. Dulce sentimiento

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_

_Yo deseo que bien._

_Créanme que estoy muy feliz con los tres Reviews que recibí por el primer capitulo de esta serie de viñetas y también agradezco a las personas que me agregaron a sus alertas y también a sus favoritos, y ¿Por qué no? También a los que leen desde las sombras, esas personitas que no dejan un Review como quiera se les agradece y se les quiere ^^ _

_Bueno, aquí otro capitulo mas, ojala les guste._

_Nos leemos abajo ;D_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estaba sentada en el cómodo sofá de la sala de mi casa con Jacob a un lado. ¡Me había venido a visitar hasta Vancouver! Hacia unos meses que no lo veía, y cuando llegó, me miro sorprendido, según el, había cambiado demasiado y así lo era. Yo crecía a paso veloz. Parecía una jovencita de 13 años y solo tenia viviendo 5 años o menos.

Cuando lo vi atravesar la puerta de mi casa, me acerqué corriendo a el y lo abrasé con una fuerza, para mi, grandísima. De verdad lo extrañaba.

Estábamos viendo una película de misterio en cable local, ambos estábamos muy concentrados viendo la televisión, que nos sorprendió cuando algo interrumpió la programación: los comerciales.. ¡Como los llegaba a detestar!

-¡Rayos!, como interrumpen la película así- exclamé con cara de frustración, para luego cambiarla a una sonrisa –La película es demasiado emocionante para que la corten en el momento mas importante-

Jacob me sonrió y me dio la razón ante mi queja.

-Ya te extrañaba Nessie- me dijo sonriendo –Te he echado mucho de menos, no nos habíamos visto desde hace como 6 meses o mas.

-Lo se..- dije viéndolo a los ojos –Pero lo bueno es que ya estas aquí.

-Y no sabes cuanto me encanta venir a visitarte- sonrió.

Y una chispa saltó en mi interior, le correspondí la sonrisa con gran felicidad y sentí que mi corazón palpitó mas de lo normal. Baje la mirada y luego la subí hacia el en menos de un instante. Sentí algo extraño, algo diferente, un sentimiento nuevo , algo que nunca había sentido.

Podría ser... que me gustara Jacob... ¿me gusta? No lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia es que lo que sentí me gusto, de verdad me gusto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Gracias a mis lectores por sus RR, los que me agregaron en sus favoritos y alertas: __**andy-sakura, mari8876, , Lynn Cullen, Mina Emily Cullen y **__**AlexiaParadogag**__. También a los lectores que leen desde las sombras, se les agradece ;D_

_Creo que el capitulo no es muy familar :S pero es que quería escribir algo de Nessie con Jacob jeje. Les prometo que el próximo será mas familiar :)_

_Como quiera los momentos serán muy variados(:_

_Si les gustaría ver una situación en especifico pues me pueden decir como de que y pues yo escribo :P Claro mencionando que ustedes dieron las ideas y asi (:_

_Dudas, felicitaciones, quejas, sugerencias y de mas se aceptan por Reviews, ay si tienes un tiempecito me deja uno(: siempre serán bien recibidos ..._

_Bueno, por el momento es todo. Cuídense Mucho._

_Hasta luego!_

**Att. Monnyca Malfoy**


	3. Promesa

_Aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo(:_

_Gracias de todo corazón a los que me leen, me hace muy feliz ver que me agregan a sus Favoritos, a sus alertas y que me dejan Reviews(: es como que me alegra ver que les gusta la historia y con mas ánimos hago los capítulos._

_Me han pedido hacer un capitulo con mas Nessie y Jacob, vi que hay mucho gusto por esta parejita, así que, este capitulo, los incluye ;)_

_Bueno, pues los invito a leer este capitulo, abajito nos leemos ;D_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capitulo 3. Promesa**

Estaba acomodando los últimos detalles de mi maleta. Forks formaría parte de mi pasado... teníamos que mudarnos, toda la familia Cullen nos iríamos.

Cerraba la ultima maleta con ropa, y escuché unos pasos ágiles, ya sospechaba quien era.

-Puedo pasar- hablo la dulce y soprana voz de Tía Alice, después de tocar la puerta de madera que daba paso a mi habitación.

-Claro- dije volteándola a ver.

-Bella dice que te apresures cariño, y Jacob esta abajo, ¿Quieres que le diga que suba Nessie?

Dijo su nombre y salte de alegría, y se que Tía Alice se dio cuenta, vi mi expresión reflejada en su dorada pupila.

-Veo que te cambia la cara- dijo con mirada picara –Pero antes de que el suba, te digo que te quites ese suéter.

Su mirada fue reprobatoria, pero no dejaba de sonreír. Mire mi suéter color gris extrañada. ¿Qué tenia de malo?

-Pero ¿por qué?- dije con rareza.

-Cariño, Rosalie te ha dicho y también yo, que no uses el color gris, créeme que no nos gusta usarlo, si de por si somos pálidas -Decía sonriendo- con el gris nos vemos transparentes.

La mire sonriendo, era la tercera vez que me decía eso. Así que en menos de un segundo me lo quiete y me lo cambie a uno color café.

-Con ese te ves hermosa- dijo tomándome la mano con cariño y delicadez, yo la adoraba... –Bueno -prosiguió- le diré a Jacob que suba, pero no duren horas platicando, sabes que a Edward se pone celoso- dijo sonriendo.

Se fue cerrando levemente la puerta, y en menos de un minuto entró Jacob, el niño que quería ver.

-Hola Nessie- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Jacob!- y corrí a abrazarlo. El era norme, en comparación al tamaño que yo tenia aparentando mis 11 años de edad, era como mi hermanito grande, mi mejor amigo. Sentí que me levanto del suelo un poco y que me correspondía el abrazo con la misma felicidad que de mi salía. Lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas, yo lo extrañaría demasiado, ya no nos veríamos con la misma frecuencia... ¡yo me iría! Eso me ocasionaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho... saber que tal vez ya no vería a Jake... saberlo era horrible.. detestaba la simple idea y aunque mamá dijo que el me visitaría y yo también lo haría, no iba a ser lo mismo, eso no lo iba a ser.

Empecé a sollozar todavía en sus brazos y el se separó para verme la cara, se dirigió a mi cama y se sentó, y me puso en su regazo.

-Cariño, no llores. Lloraré si tu lo haces- me dijo limpiando las lagrimas que de mis ojos salían. Pero yo lo seguía haciendo.

-No nos vamos a ver dentro de un tiempo- le dije –Y no quiero que te olvides de mi- eso ultimo se lo dije bajando la mirada.

El tomo mi mentón y me obligo a verlo. Y lo vi, vi sus ojos enternecidos ante mi. Y hablo, todavía sosteniéndome mi cara con una de sus grandes manos.

-Querida, yo jamás me olvidaría de ti- dijo acariciando mi cabello castaño con su mano libre –Eres muy especial para mi, sabes.. tu y yo tenemos una conexión, hay algo muy fuerte que nos une y nadie puede romper ese hermoso lazo –Dejo de acariciarme el cabello y con esa misma mano tomó la mía y la entrelazo con la suya- Estamos unidos, Reneesme, pronto nos veremos, confía en tu lobito- dijo sonriendo. Sus palabras fueron tan sinceras, que ahora las lagrimas no salían por tristeza, si no por felicidad, era como si me mostrara su alma, su corazón.

-¿De verdad hay algo que nos une?- le dije, apretando fuerte su mano para que no me soltara.

-Claro que si Nessie- dijo y besó mi frente, y yo cerré los ojos ante el contacto de sus labios contra mi piel.

-Te quiero Jacob- dije cuando me dio el beso.

-Yo te quiero demasiado- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Se que me iría a Montreal por un tiempo, y después me volvería a mudar de ahí, y luego tal vez, otra vez me mudaría; se que era normal por la vida que mi familia tenia, al ser vampiros nunca moriríamos y no podíamos dejar que la gente se diera cuenta de eso. Pero en ocasiones me entraba la duda: ¿y si Jake se cansaba de seguirme? ¿Y si Jake se cansaba de mi rutina eterna, de mudarse cada rato?

-Jake...

-Si Nessie.

-¿Siempre trataras de estar conmigo... siempre me querrás?- pregunte con duda y miedo en mi voz, y mis ojos lo reflejaban.

-Claro que si- dijo inmediatamente sin dudarlo –Hagamos una promesa.

Asentí con la cabeza cuando lo dijo.

-Prometamos siempre recordarnos cuando no estemos juntos, y nunca olvidarnos uno del otro, cada vez que sople el viento, yo te daré un abrazo y cada vez que yo respire, será como si tu me cantaras al oído y me dijeras que yo soy tu lobito. Y cuando estemos juntos la pasaremos increíble, porque nos estaremos esperando con ansias.

Le sonreí, era una hermosa promesa, la cual, yo siempre iba a cumplir...

-Ahora bajemos, que ya es hora de tu viaje- dijo el

Yo asentí, pero antes le di un beso en la mejilla, por lo cual Jacob me regalo una gran sonrisa. El tomo mis maletas y salimos de la habitación.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Con toda sinceridad yo amé el capitulo (L)_

_Es todo tierno y así... ojalá les haya gustado lo hice con mucho amor. Escribir sobre esta pareja me gusta. Y pues aquí vemos que Nessie es todavía pequeña y no ve a Jacob así como hombre, lo ve como hermano, como el mejor amigo._

_GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ^^_

_PRONTO ESTARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO (:_

_OJALÁ ESTEN MUY BIEN Y CUÍDENSE MUCHO_

_¡ADIOS!_

**_Att. Monnyca Malfoy_**


	4. Melodia

¡Hola!

Aquí otro capitulo(: con toquecitos de Bella y Edward. A mi me gusto demasiado, y les recomiendo que pongan la canción de Bella's Lulluby antes de que empiecen a leer y les daré una señal cuando la quiten, es para inspirar el momento y así(: y también lean despacio, déjense inspirar por la canción.. verán que hace un muy lindo efecto romántico :) (L)'

_Todo los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer :D_

¡ah Leer!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Melodía.

**(*)**La melodía era dulce y hermosa. Demostraba un puro sentimiento de amor, amaba cuando la tocaba y mas porque eran de esos momentos tan tiernos donde el silencio era testigo de su amor.

Se la historia de mis padres, se todo lo que sufrieron para estar juntos, pero también se de esos momentos tan lindos que han vivido. Ser la hija de ellos es todo un honor porque un hijo es como el resultado del amor de una pareja, el sentimiento mas fuerte en toda la tierra.

En la butaca estábamos sentados los tres. Papa estaba sentado en medio, mi mamá a su derecha y yo a su izquierda, viendo como los dedos de el se movían con agilidad por el hermoso piano de la casa. Papá tocaba hermoso, era como estar entre nubes, se sentía una tranquilidad y un sentimiento de paz, escucharlo tocar era muy hermoso, era algo que yo disfrutaba. Mamá veía a mi papá casi la mayoría del tiempo mientras tocaba, sino eran sus dedos moviéndose con elegancia, era su perfecto rostro, o sus ojos dorados, papá se daba cuenta y la miraba sin dejar de tocar el fino instrumento y le sonreía, y de vez en cuando ambos me miraban a mi sonriéndome y yo les correspondía. **(/*)**

-Tocas hermoso papá- le dije cuando termino la pieza.

-Gracias, Nessie. Veras que algún día aprenderás a tocarlo- me dijo sonriéndome y mirándome travieso. Vi como mamá le ponía una mano en el hombro, y papá la volteaba a ver y le sonreía, y por medio de miradas se comunicaban su amor. _Me gustaría algún día encontrar alguien que me mirara así _pensé.

-Y lo harás cariño- susurro papá guiñándome el ojo.

Mamá nos miro confundida por la frase que soltó papá sin mucho sentido en la situación, pues ella no sabia lo que pensaba. Así que solo soltó una risita por sospechar lo obvio, papá leyéndome los pensamientos con 'buenos fines'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ojalá les haya gustado(:

Que estén muy bien y ay si gustan dejarme un RR, se los agradeceré(:

Gracias por el Review del capitulo anterior. Gracias a todos los que se pasan por aquí :D

Adiós!

_**Att. Monnyca Malfoy**_


	5. Sin Privacidad

Hola!

Me divertí mucho haciendo esta pequeña viñeta. Ahora si, es también mas familiar :) y eso me gusta, porque en sí, el fic se trata de eso, de la familia conformada por Edward, Bella y Reneesme.

Gracias a los Reviews del capitulo anterior, ojalá se animen a dejarme algún RR para este capitulo(: los agradecería demasiado

Ya saben, el Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad Meyer ;D

Ojalá les guste, un capitulo hecho con mucho cariño... :P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sentados en el sillón de cuero negro que estaba en la sala de mi casa. Papá, mamá y yo estábamos viendo televisión, hacia rato que habíamos ido a cazar y yo ya había terminado mi tarea de la escuela, así que yo estaba tranquila. Papá , sentado entre yo y mama, abrazaba por los hombros a la mujer que me dio la vida, me sentía un poco incomoda, puesto que, aunque ya habían pasado varios años de casados entre ellos, se seguían tratando casi como yo me comportaba con Jacob o hasta mas: de la manera mas romántica posible, como dos jóvenes de 15 años que andan de novios y solo quieren demostrarse, de todas las maneras posibles, el supuesto amor que sienten, pero bueno, quien los culpaba, así eran ellos y los quería demasiado...

-¿Cómo dos jóvenes de 15 años?- papá habló mientras me miraba y levantaba una ceja, yo me sobresalté. ¡Odiaba no tener privacidad!, papá me había pillado, leyó mi mente ¡Demonios!

-No seas grosera- volvió hablar con un tono reprobatorio, pero a la vez divertido.

_-¿qué no puedo tener privacidad?- hable en mi mente con la intención de que papá escuchara._

-Soy tu padre Nessie- rió entre dientes.

_-Eso si, pero merezco tener privacidad, es injusto que leas mi mente-_

-Es tu culpa, hija. Cuando piensas es como si hablaras en voz alta- contestó

Lo mire y levante una ceja. ¡No era mi culpa! _-Tengo derecho a pensar-_

-Es cierto y no es tu culpa, pero.. volviendo al tema- cambió su tono de voz- ¿qué haces con Jacob?- habló de manera reprobatoria.

-Yo..- no supe que decir, ahora hablaba en voz alta. _¡Dios! Esto es incomodo._ Me puse roja de inmediato.

-¡Basta!- exclamó mi mama interrumpiendo la mirada de enojo de papá dirigida a mi, yo solo la voltee a ver, era mejor verla a ella que a papá.

–Detesto no saber de que hablan- habló desesperada, y de alguna manera la comprendía –Tu Edward, ya no vas a leer su mente, y no me mires así, que ya tiene el escudo, y tu Nessie ponte a ver la tele y no discutas con tu padre- ordenó. Yo sonreí para mis adentros y suspire con tranquilidad. Papá le hizo un puchero a mamá y dijo algo demasiado rápido que no pude entender por seguir pensando en los besos que Jacob me daba, eso me hizo sonreí, fue inevitable. Mamá le contesto igual de rápido y solo pude captar 3 palabras: merece tener privacidad.

Papá la miro y de manera dramática, se recargó en el sillón, pero ahora no abrazaba a mamá, ahora le tomaba la mano, y yo, solo me limite a ''ver la tele''.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado demasiado(:

Les deseo lo mejor. Feliz Fin de Semana

Cuídense Mucho.

¡Adiós!

**Att. Monnyca Malfoy **


	6. Papá quiere ir

¡Hola!

Me gustaría disculparme por la tardanza, pero es que no he estado en mi casa, la semana pasada me fui a un retiro y así (Los que no saben que es un retiro, es ir a unas platicas sobre Dios [soy católica] varios días) así que no he estado en mi casa y no he escrito nada, mil disculpas.

Ya saben, **TODO ESTO PERTENECE A S. MEYER :D YO SOLO INVENTO HISTORIAS BASADAS EN SUS PERSONAJES(:**

¡a leer! Y se esperan Reviews, me alegrarías mucho.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ya llegamos- dijo la voz soprano de mi ti Alice, sinceramente, pensé que era innecesario decir que había llegado pues habíamos escuchado desde lejos que se acercaba su Porche Amarillo, regalo de papá.

-Hola, Edward, Bella, Nessie- saludo tío Jasper.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- dijo con alegría mi tía.

-¡Claro!- exclamé contenta, adoraba ir de compras con tía Alice, en ocasiones desesperaba, pues ella compraba demasiado, pero en otras ocasiones era genial, a una chica, aunque esta fuese vampiro, le gustaba ir de compras, estaba eso en su ser.

En dos segundos estuve a un lado de Alice. Yo usaba pantalón de mezclilla de un color medio grisáceo, una blusa strapple color feúcha y un suéter blanco; llevaba mis rizos cobrizos sueltos y llevaba un poco de gloss.

-¡Que guapa Nesiie!- dijo mi tía sonriéndome y yo le correspondí.

-Tu también tía Alice- ella, como siempre, se veía estupenda.

-Bueno, ¿en que automóvil nos iremos?- preguntó papá a Jasper, pero este no le contestó, sino Alice.

-Obviamente en el Porche, MI auto, ¿seguro que quieres ir hermanito? Tu detestas acompañarnos.

-Jasper irá, ¿por qué yo no?- la retó.

-Jasper es mas tolerante y compresivo con las compras de una chica- hablo rápidamente.

-Yo quiero acompañar a mi familia- dijo papá, y su contestación ya la presentía, no me volvería a dejar sola cuando fuéramos de compras, pues la ultima vez que fuimos, según el, todos los chicos me miraban y se les ''caía la baba'' , pues una cualidad vampirica es tener una belleza exquisita que deslumbra a cualquier mortal, y eso, definitivamente era molesto.

-¡Ya!- dijo la voz de mi mamá interrumpiendo una futura discusión –No tienen que discutir por una tontería, si Edward quiere ir ¿por qué no?.

Papá sonrió satisfactoriamente al verse ganador, a lo que Alice lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pero...- volvió hablar mamá –Es normal que Alice no quiera que vallas, Edward, la ultima vez que nos acompañaste casi te le hechas encima a un ¡pobre chico humano!.

-Pero fue para defender a mi hija- se defendió papá, a lo que yo sonreí sin remedio.

-¿Defenderla de que, amor?, ¿de miradas?- preguntó sarcásticamente mamá. Alice carcajeó, y Jasper hizo lo mismo, yo aguante mi risa y mamá sonrió. Papá fulmino a mis tíos con la mirada.

-Ese día te pasaste Edward- dijo tío Jasper, para luego volver a reír y contagiar mas a tía Alice.

Papá ante tal comentario gruñó.

-Bueno, bueno- hable para parar las risas, las cuales fueron disminuyendo cuando hablé. –Si papá quiere ir, pues que valla, solo que prometa algo- sonreí.

Alice sonrió satisfactoriamente, creo que sospechaba lo que pasaría. Mamá me miro curiosa, igual papá. Jasper esperaba a que hablara.

-Papi- dije cariñosamente –Promete que no intentaras ni golpearas a ningún chico y que ayudaras a cargar las bolsas de compras- sonreí. Lo ultimo que dije surgió espontáneamente de mis labios, seria divertido ver a papá cargando bolsas de compras porque serian demasiadas.

Sabia que lo que estaba pensando, papá lo escuchaba en su mente, pero es que fue tan inevitable, que no pude contenerme.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gracias a los que me leen, de verdad se los agradezco con toda el alma, yo escribo para ustedes y eso me agrada: saber que las personas gustan de lo que me imagino y expreso.

_De verdad Muchísimas gracias._

Hasta luego.


	7. Culpabilidad

Hola

(: Quiero agradecer a TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO ALGUN RR EN CUALQUIER CAPITULO, A LOS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS Y A LOS QUE ME AGREGARON COMO AUTOR FAVORITO, DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZO DEMASIADO, Y TAMBIEN A LOS QUE DESDE LAS SOMBRAS LEEN, ES DECIR QUE NO DEJAN REVIEWS NI PONEN ALERTA, TAMBIEN USTEDES SON IMPORTANTES(:

Gracias por su apoyo

Los quiero mucho a cada uno (L) :P

**Disclaimer**: Todo es de Meyer, yo solo invento situaciones con sus personajes xD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capitulo 7. Culpabilidad

Empecé a llorar en silencio, aunque sabia que mi mama, papá, o alguno de mis tíos me escucharían, al ser todos vampiros no había mucha privacidad, pero bueno, tenia que desahogarme, me sentía muy culpable. Hacia minutos había escuchado hablar a tía Alice con mis papas sobre que ella se volvía ciega si yo estaba cerca, su visión del futuro se hacia casi invisible con mi presencia y no tenían ni la menor idea sobre por que ocurría eso, pues según lo poco que escuche fue que abuelito tampoco lo sabia y estaba demasiado confundido. Me sentía tan mal, de verdad no quería causar esa ceguera a mi tía _-yo la quiero mucho- _pensé_ –De verdad no es mi intención._

Seguí llorando lo mas silencioso posible, porque al escuchar la voz de tía Alice preocupada y confundida al no poder ver ni si quiera el futuro inmediato... -¡Ay! No.. es mi.. culpa- dije en voz alta entre sollozos, yo era la causante de su ceguera y de verdad detestaba serlo.

Escuche pasos acercase a mi cuarto a gran velocidad, que ni siquiera había pasado ni segundo cuando su olor inundó mi nariz, el dulce olor floral de mi madre. Vi que su cara demostraba tanta preocupación, que sus perfectas facciones se arrugaban un poco, supuse que mis ojos debieran estar rojos del llanto, cuando lloraba con mucho sentimiento se me ponían de ese color.

-Nessie...-dijo mamá y también a gran velocidad estuve entre sus brazos, me acomode en su regazo, era pequeña, aparentaba 5 añitos.

Me abrasé a ella y empecé a llorar.

-Mi amor, no llores, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto mi mamá con voz preocupada, no me gustaba que me viera así, pero es que de verdad quería llorar; ella tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me obligó a verla a los ojos.

-Es que... yo..- decía sollozando –Soy la razón de que.. tía Alice.. tenga.. su.. ceg..cegue..ceguera y yo.. no .. quiero.. hacerle.. eso- decía hipando –No quiero.. que.. se.. enoje.. con..conmi..conmigo- dije y en eso sentí unos brazos diferentes acurrucándome en su cuerpo, eran brazos mas pequeños y el cuerpo que me abrazaba era de menor estatura, no lo dudé ni un segundo, quien me abrazaba era mi tía.

-Cariño, no estoy enojada contigo- habló mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte pero sin lastimarme, y acariciaba mis rizos cobre.

-¿de..verdad?- dije hipando, no podía evitarlo.

-Claro, Nessie, no llores, nunca me enojaría contigo y menos por eso, seria una gran tontería hacerlo, eres mi sobrinita hermosa y te quiero demasiado- dijo ella, levante mi rostro y la mire a la cara, su dulce cara de duendecita tierna, le sonreí y suspiré, volteé a ver a mami y esta me sonrió, luego volví mi cara hacia la de Alice y me abalancé contra ella para abrazarla.

-Perdón por ocasionarte la ceguera- dije un poco mas tranquila en un susurro.

-Nessie, eso no importa- me contestó dulcemente mientras me abrazaba con un poco mas de fuerza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¡Hola!

De verdad siento la tardanza, de verdad deseo que les haya gustado este capitulo, se me hizo muy tierno, se vio así como el amor entre Alice y Nessie, Tía-Sobrina y tambien se vio a una madre preocupada por el llanto de su hija.. (aaaww :$ qe bonito)

Es un capitulo corto, pero hecho con mucho amor :D

Hay si quieren dejarme un Review seria genial; quieras o no te dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo pues sabes que a la gente le gusta(:

Que tengan muy buen día(:

Cuídense Mucho

PD. Si hay algun error de ortografia o de redaccion disculpen, esque lo subo rapido el cap. porque tengo prisa y no tengo tiempo de volverlo a re-leer y asi :) Y no queria tampoco tardarme mas tiempo en subirlo, porque si no lo tendria que subir hasta el lunes o martes.

¡Adiós!


	8. Dias Soleados

!Hola!

Aqui otro capitulo, decidi subir este capitulo y no otro que escribí mas que nada meto un poco lo de la influenza, puedo suponer que si saben que en Mexico y creo que tambien en varias partes del mundo esta este problema y asi y pues lo hize como para mostrar la preocupacion, porque de verdad esto si da miedo :S

Si quieren leer ese capitulo que escribi pues diganme, y lo subo como capitulo 9; pero es si quieren y asi :P

Este capitulo tiene Nessie/Jacob de una manera especial, no la quise hacer romantica pues puse a Nesiie como una pequeña niña, ojala les sea de su agrado, la verdad a mi me encanto ^^* Lo hice asi porque me pidieron que pusiera a Jake y pues si piden algo pues les cumplo ;) Si quieren ver algun personaje en especial ustedes diganme; he estado teniendo ideas sobre poner a Rosalie o a Jasper, tengo varias ideas que me gustaria plasmar con su sobrinita :) Pero ustedes deciden a quien les gustaria ver primero a Jass o a Rose, o a quien ustedes quieran ;) ustedes soolo diganme :P

Gracias a Ninnia Depp por el Review del capitulo anterior :) Muchisimas Gracias, encerio :D

Bueno, a leer... :P

TODO ES DE MEYER :) Y CREEME QUE LE AGRADEZCO HABER CREADO TODO TWILIGHT :)

* * *

_Cap. 8 Días Soleados._

**_POV Jacob_**

* * *

Era una suerte que la piel de Nessie no brillara por la luz solar, porque así yo podía sacarla los días soleados al parque, y no la rubia oxigenada esa. Mi dulce castañita aparentaba 3 añitos de edad y se veía muy tierna, me gustaba verla, me gustaba tomarle la mano y verla sonreír, era un ángel que venia a darle felicidad a mi vida.

-Gracias, Jake- dijo mientras caminábamos por el zacate, ella vestía un bonito vestido blanco, comía el helado de chocolate que le había comprado. De vez en cuando consumía comida humana, pues ella decía que prefería tomar sangre, ella decía que aquel liquido rojo le satisfacía mas, se veía tan tierna cuando hablaba con ese vocabulario de una persona mas grande, llegaba a verse graciosa cuando empleaba palabras que ni yo usaba. Verla me sacaba una sonrisa, y como me había dicho una vez Leah, -_Tus ojos brillan con el simple hecho de decir su nombre..._

-De nada, Nessie. Es lindo verte comer helado- le dije sonriendo –Algo que no se ve todos los días.

-Sabe rico, y mas el de chocolate. Y aparte, hacia mucho tiempo que no comía algo tan... frío- dijo mirándome y sonriendo, para después ver su helado y seguir comiéndolo.

-¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos?- le pregunte a la pequeña, ella me miró y asintió con la cabeza dos veces.

Nos dirigimos hacia una banca que estaba frente a unos columpios. Ambos tomamos asiento y nos quedamos en silencio, ella seguía concentrada en su helado, no tardó mucho en acabárselo todo y cuando lo hizo, deposito en el bote de basura unas servilletas que le había dado y con las cuales se había limpiado sus delicados labios.

Nessie me volteo a ver, después de haber ido a tirar la basura y yo también la miré y le sonreí. Ella toco mi rostro con la palma de su mano e imágenes llegaron de inmediato a mi cabeza; era una imagen muy segura y clara, yo columpiando a Nessie en los juegos que estaban enfrente de nosotros. Después alejo su mano de mi cara y me miró suplicante.

-¿Por favor?- dijo sonriéndome.

-Vamos- le dije y le tome la mano, esta vez no me llegaron imágenes a mi mente, supuse que no tenia intención de mostrarme nada. Ella me sonrió complacida y corrió hacia un columpio rojo, en el cual tomo asiento.

-¿Lista?- pregunte, mientras se tomaba fuertemente de las cadenitas que sostenían al columpio.

-¡Si!- exclamó llena de felicidad.

-Uno- dije y la moví hacia delante –Dos- y la moví hacia atrás -¡Tres!- gritamos al unísono y empecé a darle un poco mas fuerte, claro que no lo hice con toda mi fuerza, por mas vampira que fuera ella, era una niña de meses con la apariencia de tres años, ¡no la iba aventar con toda la fuerza que tenia!

Yo me reía al escuchar la felicidad de Nessie, sus risitas de diversión era algo que me encantaba escuchar. Y los días como hoy, donde el sol salía rara vez en Forks, me encantaban, porque yo la podía sacar a pasear y eso de verdad me gustaba, el simple hecho de estar con la hija de mi mejor amiga era algo que disfrutaba y que podía hacer por el resto de la eternidad con la misma felicidad como si fuera la primera vez.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hize escribiendolo :P, personalmente a mi me gusto el resultado xD

Seria lindo que me dejaran mas Reviws, el cap. pasado solo vi uno (el cual agradezco infinitamente, pues me dio fuerza para escribir este capi) pero me gustaria ver mas, es cierto cuando dicen que los RR te dan como qe ganas para escribir mas y mas xD Pero pues ya es desicion suya(: i si dejan seria feliz y si no pues como quiera Gracias por leerme :)

Si alguno de ustedes gustan leerse algo sobre Harry Potter y asi, he creado un OneShot sobre ese fandom, es sobre Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, no es algo romantico pues los puse como amigos y seria lindo que se pasaran en algun ratillo libre a leerlo para que me den su opinion y asi :P segun los hist y visitors han pasado mucha gente, pero nadie me a dejado Review y no sse exactamente que piensan sobre el; una persona me agrego a Favoritos y me gustaria agradecerle :) Pero bueno, ya es decision de cada quien ;D Creo que sobra decir donde pueden escontrar mis historias: ¡SI! En mi PerfiL :P

Cuidense Muchiiooo :P

Suerte!

y si donde viven hay influenza :S Cuidense Muchiioo!! aca en Nuevo Leon estamos igual :/

Baaaaaaaay*


	9. Palomitas de Maíz

**¡Hola!**

He aqui otro capitulo. Esta recien salido del Horno :) Ojala lo disfruten y se distraigan un rato leyendolo.

Los invito a que pasen por mi Blog; apenas lo acabo de hacer y pues para que lo vean y pues comenten. Todavia no tiene muchas cosas, pero pronto las tendra :) Seía bueno tenerr apoyo sobre esto. Es un blog como escritora, sobre los fics que he subido sobre twilight y Harry Potter. Lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil ya como link directo. Al final de la historia se los dejo.

Recuerden: Todo personaje es obra de Meyer :)

**

* * *

****Cap. 9 Palomitas de Maíz.**

Palomitas de Maíz.

En mi opinión, son deliciosas, tal y como lo dijo Jake.

Estaba viendo una película mientras las comía, pero una voces muy conocidas interrumpieron mis especulaciones sobre Jake y las palomitas.

-¿Palomitas, Nessie?- preguntó tío Emmeth extrañado mientras se sentaba a un lado mío.

-Si, Tio Emmeth- contesté mientras me llevaba unas a la boca –Jake dijo que sabia muy ricas y tiene razón- le contesté con una sonrisa.

-Ese perro...- escuche la voz de tía Rose quejarse, también mientras se sentaba a un lado mío.

-No le digas así- dije en un susurró –El no es un perro, es un lobo- dije haciendo un puchero. Escuché como Emmeth soltaba una risita, supuse que por ver mi cara.

-Pero mi amor- empezó mi rubia tía –Lobo, perro, es lo mismo. Pero bueno, no empezaré a discutir sobre eso, el no merece la pena- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Sinceramente, yo pensé que eras de esas que preferían la sangre- dijo mi tío ofendido.

-Tío Emmeth- hablé un poco preocupada –Me gusta la sangre, pero Jake dijo...- no pude acabar porque tía Rose me interrumpió.

-El perro se equivocó- dijo ella.

-No es perro, es Jake- dije a la defensiva.

-Bueno, Jake- dijo haciendo énfasis al nombre –Se equivocó-

-No sabes ni si quiera que dijo- hablé un poco molesta, porque me desesperaba que tía Rose detestara a Jake y viceversa.

-Pero es un perro, y se equivoca siempre- dijo ella velozmente.

Vi el rostro de tío Emmeth haciendo muecas para no reír, supuse que veía la situación divertida.

-Tía Rosalie- dije segura y ella me puso atención, supuse que por decir su nombre completo –Yo te quiero mucho, tía. Pero detesto que hables mal de Jake, el es mi amigo, como mi hermano.

-¡Oh! Mi pequeña Reneesme- habló con el mismo tono que yo –Yo te adoro pequeña, pero detesto que menciones el nombre del perrito- dijo mientras sonreía.

Yo también lo hice, sonreí con la misma sonrisa que papá me había heredado.

-¡Oh! Tía Rose, jamás estaremos de acuerdo- dije mientras negaba con la cabeza varias veces.

-Mi dulce Nessie, en eso tienes razón, mi dulce mía, jamás estaremos de acuerdo si se trata sobre ese sucio perro.

-Alguien me hablaba- dijo la voz de Jacob y sonreí al escucharlo.

-Pues si eres un sucio perro, sí- dijo tío Emmeth mientras carcajeaba. Jake solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Y hablando de perros feos y sucios... –dijo Rose mientras Jake se sentaba en el sillón que estaba frente a mis tíos y yo.

-¡Oh, rubiecita oxigenada, ¿Tanto adoras verme?- dijo Jake sarcásticamente.

-Ni en tus sueños perrito- dijo sonriéndole fríamente.

-No serían sueños, barbie, serían pesadillas- dijo Jake mordazmente.

Ambos se miraron muy feo. Emmeth carcajeaba y yo los miraba preocupada.

-Tio Emmeth- hable en tono de pregunta.

-Si, Nessie- me dijo entre risas.

-¿Algún día se llevaran bien?- pregunté viéndolo a los ojos, el se calmo un poco y hablo sonriéndome.

-Tendremos que vivir eternamente con esto- dijo serio –Y, esta bien. Me divierten y me hacen reír.- dijo sin quitarles un ojo de encima. ¡Todavía se seguían mirando!

-¡Oh, vamos Tío Emmeth! Tu siempre nos haces reír y te diviertes por cualquier cosa- dije mirándolo sonriente.

-Nessie- hablo con ternura –Lo que acabas de decir es como un cumplido para mi- dijo mientras me despeinaba , y no pude evitar reírme. –Por eso yo te haré un favor- dijo mientras se paraba y se ponía a un lado de Rose.

-Vamos, querida- susurró mientras tomaba a mi tía por los hombros. Ella fulminó con la mirada, por ultima vez, a Jake y se fue con mi tío, quien me guiño el ojo.

-Gracias- dije en un susurro, obviamente, audible para todos. Luego vi que Jacob me miró y le sonreí.

-Jamás se llevaran bien, ¿cierto?- le pregunté, mientras me paraba y me sentaba en el regazo de él.

-Mmmm... No- dijo seguro, yo rodee los ojos y el me miró divertido. –Y bueno, ¿Te gustaron las palomitas?- me preguntó.

-No me hables de ellas- dije parándome y yendo por ellas donde antes estaba sentada –Esas malditas han empezado la discusión entre tu y mi tía- dije mientras las traía hacia el.

Jake me miró ofendido y habló.

-No les digas así, esas malditas, como tu les dices, son deliciosas- dijo ofendido. Y yo carcajeé.

-Te reto a que me lo niegues- volvió hablar.

-No podría, porque tienes razón. Son deliciosas- dije mientras le metía unas a la boca y Jake las comía gustoso.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

¿Les gusto? ¿Es una decepcion? ¿Que piensan? Dejenme un Review para ver que opinan ^^ Es bueno saberlo, para ver que puedo mejorar o asi :)

**Mi Blog. (Cuando lo busquen, todo es pegado, pero eso ya lo saía no?)**

**h t t p : / / m o n n y - w r i t t e r . b l o g s p o t . c o m**

Que esten muy bien :) Cuidense Muchio :P

baaaaaaaaaaaay*


End file.
